Pertanyaan 1000 Kali
by daffodeela
Summary: Setelah penantian panjang yang dia jalani, sering kali Sakura bertanya dalam hati, "Apakah Sasuke-kun bersedia menungguku juga jika aku meminta suatu hari nanti?" Post The Last. Contoh entri untuk Forehead Poke Celebration.


Pertanyaan 1000 Kali

by daffodila

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

T rated

Summary: Setelah penantian panjang yang dia jalani, sering kali Sakura bertanya dalam hati, "Apakah Sasuke-kun bersedia menungguku juga jika aku meminta suatu hari nanti?" Contoh entri untuk Forehead Poke Celebration.

.

.

Sepasang kaki melangkah dengan lebar dan nyaris berlari. Lelah yang menguasai diri telah menguap sampai titik tertinggi. Sesekali bibirnya melontarkan sebuah ringisan karena tubuhnya tak terbiasa dengan temperatur rendah di akhir musim dingin ini. Apalagi, ini adalah malam hari.

Haruno Sakura akhirnya mengenal kata libur setelah selama ini menjadikan rumah sakit—gedung yang memiliki penghangat ruangan paling sempurna menurut dirinya—sebagai penghabis nyaris seluruh waktunya dalam satu hari. Apartemen hanyalah tempat untuk menumpang tidur, tak memiliki arti sebagai rumah lagi.

Kepulangan Sasuke setelah perjalanan penebusan dosa jadi terasa sia-sia. Mau pulang atau tidak, Sakura sama-sama tidak bisa bertemu dengannya. Sakura baru bertemu Sasuke—bertemu yang sampai saling berinteraksi—satu kali, itu pun saat Sasuke pulang untuk yang pertama kali. Jika bukan Sasuke yang menemuinya lebih dulu di hari itu, kemungkinan besar Sakura malah tidak tahu bahwa Sasuke sudah kembali.

Kadang-kadang, Sakura memang melihat Sasuke di rumah sakit. Namun, dia tak punya waktu untuk sekedar berinteraksi. Sampai saat ini dia tidak tahu alasan kehadiran Sasuke yang dia dapati lebih dari dua kali. Kemungkinan besarnya adalah Sasuke memang sedang sakit. Tapi, Sakura tak yakin akan asumsinya ketika mengingat ego tinggi Sasuke yang sering mengelak saat dia dinyatakan sakit. Mana mungkin gengsinya kalah tanpa paksaan sampai dia menyerahkan diri ke rumah sakit untuk berobat?

Kalau ada faktor pendorong, mungkin alasan itu masih bisa diterima. Nah, pendorong yang dikatakan di sini hanya bisa diisi oleh orang-orang terdekatnya: Naruto, Kakashi, dan Sakura saja. Jika mengingat Naruto yang sering kabur saat masih dalam masa perawatan, pemacu itu jelas bukanlah Naruto. Kakashi yang selalu taat dalam masa opname bisa menjadi jawaban terbaik jika tugas sibuk sebagai _hokage_ -nya tidak diperhitungkan di sini. Dan Sakura justru adalah orang yang bingung akan eksistensi Sasuke di rumah sakit. Jadi, Sakura berkonklusi bahwa kondisi tubuh Sasuke pasti baik-baik saja. Lantas apa latar belakang kehadirannya berulang kali di rumah sakit?

Angin dingin yang meniup pipi membuat Sakura memeluk tubuhnya erat-erat. Cuaca seperti ini kadang-kadang memunculkan rasa sepi dalam hati. Seandainya saja dia bisa berkumpul dengan teman-temannya, siapa pun itu, Naruto, Ino, Sai atau bahkan ... Sasuke?

Mendadak dia menghentikan langkahnya. Besok Sakura libur dan tidak ada apa pun yang harus dikerjakan malam ini! Dia baru sadar bahwa hari ini dia punya kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan salah satunya. Dia memutar tubuh dan mengambil arah yang berlawanan dari tempat tinggalnya. Kakinya berderap menuju ke apartemen yang baru diisi beberapa waktu yang lalu, apartemen Sasuke.

Tidak salah, 'kan, jika Sasuke yang menjadi tujuan pertama setelah dia terlepas dari rantai sibuk? Apalagi jika mengingat dirinya adalah orang yang Sasuke temui pertama kali semenjak lelaki itu menginjak tanah Konoha. Setidaknya untuk sekedar bertandang sebentar dan mengobati rasa rindu yang mengakut. Juga untuk bertanya mengenai alasan dia mendapati eksistensi Sasuke di rumah sakit yang tidak hanya satu kali.

Sakura beruntung dialah yang menemani Sasuke untuk mencari tempat tinggal. Sehingga kini dia tidak kesulitan mencari apartemen lelaki itu. Sasuke yang beruntung, sebenarnya. Karena tanpa adanya Sakura, mungkin jumlah penolakan atas permintaan menyewa apartemennya akan memiliki kalkulasi lebih banyak. Sakura dipercayai oleh seantero Konoha, berkebalikan dengan Sasuke. Meski diakui sebagai pahlawan perang, namun ketidakpercayaan masih mengalir di balik kulit lebih dari sebagian penduduk desa.

Sakura sudah berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Sasuke. Dia mengepalkan tangannya yang bebas, berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Dia harap dia tidak mengganggu Sasuke sama sekali. Dia memantapkan hati untuk menghilangkan sikap kekanakan saat masih berumur dua belas. Sakura yang ada di sini bukanlah Sakura yang akan menangis dan memeluk manja tubuh Sasuke hanya karena dia merindukannya. Bukan juga Sakura yang terlalu menunjukkan perasaannya hingga membuat Sasuke menganggap dirinya ... menjengkelkan. Tiba-tiba hatinya tertohok mengingat pendapat yang paling sering Sasuke katakan tentang dirinya. Tubuhnya terasa melemas hingga tenaga untuk bernapas pun menguap entah ke mana.

Kembali, Sakura mencoba menarik napas panjang hingga bahunya naik. Uap air bergumul di depan mulutnya ketika dia mengembuskannya. Tangan yang terkepal dia gunakan untuk mengetuk pintu. Harap-harap cemas menjalari sekujur tubuhnya, khawatir akan tanggapan macam apa yang akan Sasuke berikan, juga tentang reaksi tubuhnya ketika bertemu dengan lelaki itu setelah sekian lama. Suara kenop pintu yang bergerak terdengar. Sakura menggigit bagian dalam mulutnya sebagai pelampiasan.

"Sakura."

Senyum tersungging di bibir Sakura secara refleks. Sasuke berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah tenang. Tenang, bukan datar. Dia menahan kernyitan dahi ketika mendapati Sasuke memakai setelan musim dingin di dalam rumah. Pakaian lelaki itu nyaris menutupi seluruh kulitnya, kecuali wajah. Pipinya memiliki semu kemerahan, Sakura langsung tahu penyebab penggunaan baju serba panjang itu. Sasuke pasti sedang kedinginan.

"Halo, Sasuke- _kun_ ," _aku merindukanmu,_ "sudah lama tidak bertemu, ya?" Sakura memasukkan sebelah tangannya ke dalam saku mantel. Dia menahan diri untuk tidak menerjang dan memeluk Sasuke erat-erat di saat ini juga.

"Hn." Sasuke memundurkan tubuhnya sedikit untuk memberi jalan bagi Sakura. Dia masih tidak menduga gadis yang memiliki cap sibuk di dahinya akhir-akhir ini tengah berdiri di depan apartemennya. "Masuklah."

Sakura mengangguk dan menginjak bagian belakang sepatunya. Tangannya berpegang pada kusen pintu, ringisan langsung terlepas dari bibirnya. _Dingin sekali._ Dia melangkahkan kaki untuk masuk ke dalam. Suara pintu yang tertutup menggema dari belakangnya.

Ketika Sakura hendak membuka mantelnya sendiri, Sasuke menahan tangannya. Gelenyar hangat langsung menjalar ke sekujur tubuhnya meski tidak bersentuhan kulit langsung. Bekas hunjaman dingin di telapaknya telah menguap begitu saja. Gemetar di tubuhnya bukan lagi dilatarbelakangi suhu rendah. Sakura mendongak untuk mencari arti dari pegangan di tangannya.

"Jangan dibuka. Penghangat ruangan di sini sedang rusak," kata Sasuke.

"Oh." Sakura mengangguk. Dia sudah menemukan jawabannya. "Pantas saja kau kelihatan begitu kedinginan, Sasuke- _kun_."

Sasuke menanggapi dengan gumaman monosilabel. Arah pandangnya mengikuti Sakura yang menjejakkan kaki semakin dalam. Gadis ini memang bukan gadis yang mudah canggung. Dia melewati segalanya dengan ringan. Sifat itu sudah mengalir di dalam darahnya sejak lama. Maka, Sasuke tak aneh dengan langkah Sakura yang kelihatan ringan-ringan saja.

"Bukankah di sini ada perapian?" Mata Sakura menyapu seluruh ruangan. Rotasi lehernya terhenti ketika apa yang dia cari sudah terekam ke dalam retina. "Kenapa tidak dinyalakan?"

Sasuke mengedikkan bahu. "Aku sudah berusaha menyalakannya," katanya. Nyaris terdengar putus asa.

"Dan?" Sebelah alis Sakura terangkat, menunggu jawaban.

"Aku tidak bisa."

Sakura menelan kembali reaksi terkejut yang hampir dia tampilkan. "Tidak menggunakan _jutsu katon_ -mu?"

Sasuke meringis. "Tidak bisa," bisiknya. Kepalanya tertunduk. Kedua matanya mengarah pada tangannya sendiri yang jemarinya sedang dilipat-dibuka. Untuk mengaktifkan _jutsu_ , tentu saja membutuhkan sepasang tangan. Sesuatu yang tidak Sasuke miliki saat ini.

Sakura menggigit lidahnya. Dia khawatir kata-katanya tadi sedikit menyinggung harga diri lelaki yang berada di hadapannya. Dia jelas tahu kenapa Sasuke tidak bisa lagi melepas jurusnya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , saat awal-awal aku belajar _ninjutsu_ medis, aku harus mengaktifkannya menggunakan segel." Sakura terdiam sejenak untuk menunggu respons dari Sasuke. Ketika gurat tersinggung tak dia temukan, dia melanjutkan kata-kata yang tergantung di tenggorokan. "Tapi, karena sudah terbiasa, aku sudah tidak membutuhkan segel lagi. _Ninjutsu_ akan aktif ketika aku menghendaki. Mungkin, kau juga bisa mengaktifkan jurus tanpa segel. Bukankah saat perang berlangsung, _Chidori_ langsung aktif ketika kau kehendaki?"

"Itu karena aku sering menggunakan _Chidori_. Aku jarang mengaktifkan elemen api," jawab Sasuke sedikit berdusta. Sebenarnya dia bisa saja mengaktifkan _jutsu_ elemen api seperti apa kata Sakura. Namun, ada satu alasan yang menghalanginya.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya. Dia ragu dengan apa yang ingin dikatakannya. Napasnya ditarik dalam-dalam untuk meyakinkan diri. Semoga kalimatnya tidak berkesan menggurui. "Mungkin bisa kau mulai dari hari ini?" katanya nyaris berbisik.

Sasuke memberungut. "Tidak—aku tidak mau."

Sentakkan terasa di dada Sakura. Jika temperatur tidak dingin, keringat yang ditelurkan oleh perasaan tidak enak pasti sudah mengalir dari pelipisnya. Dia mengulum bibir menyadari bahwa mungkin dia baru saja menyentil harga diri Sasuke secara tak disadarinya. "Maaf, Sasuke- _kun_. Aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Bukan itu," potong Sasuke ketika tahu ke mana arah bicara Sakura. "Aku hanya ... kau tahu," dia melempar pandangan miris pada tangannya sendiri, "jurus-jurus itu, _Chidori, Katon,_ sudah banyak mem—" — _bunuh_ , "sudah banyak menimbulkan luka." Dia meneguk ludah ketika menemukan kata yang menurutnya lebih tepat.

Hening berdiri di antara mereka. Sakura masih bertahan dengan wajah tertegunnya. "Oh ... a-aku mengerti." Dia merasa tidak enak, karena topik ini masuk ke dalam daftar topik yang paling ingin dia hindari. Canggung menyelundup ke dalam pori-pori. Dia bahkan bingung harus bergerak atau berkata apa lagi. Napasnya diatur untuk menenangkan diri. Otaknya berputar untuk mencari sebuah pengalih.

"Mm, jadi selama perjalananmu, bagaimana caramu menyalakan api? Dan ... oh! Kau tidak punya pemantik api?" Sakura tahu pertanyaannya sangat tidak penting. Tapi, dia diam-diam bertepuk tangan pada dirinya sendiri karena berhasil menyusun kalimat baru setelah canggung membuatnya kaku.

Sasuke merasa tegang pada tubuhnya menghilang. Disusul dengan rileks dari tubuh Sakura. "Aku sangat jarang menyalakan api dan tak pernah tertarik untuk memiliki pemantiknya." Tentu saja tidak tertarik. Kenapa harus ada pemantik jika dia bisa menghasilkan api sendiri? Ya, meski memang dia menolak untuk mengeluarkan api melalui _jutsu_ -nya.

"Eh, serius?" Sakura terperangah. "Jadi, ketika malam hari di tengah hutan, kau tidur tanpa api? Tidak dingin? Dan juga kau selalu mengonsumsi makanan mentah?" Keterkejutannya membutuhkan jawaban dengan segera.

Sofa yang terekam melalui sudut mata menarik perhatiannya. Apalagi, kakinya sudah menjerit minta diberi rehat kendatipun hanya sementara. Sasuke melangkah mendekati sofa. Dia baru sadar bahwa semenjak Sakura masuk, mereka belum duduk sama sekali. Ketika dia duduk, Sakura pun mengikuti.

"Itu gunanya ponco," jawab Sasuke. "Sebenarnya ... aku masih bisa mengaktifkan _Katon_. Meski ... kau tahu sendirilah." Dia mengerjapkan tangan untuk memberi indikasi. Rasa percayanya pada Sakura sudah cukup untuk membuatnya terus terang tanpa ada hal yang ditutup-tutupi. "Tapi, aku tidak mau karena hal yang sudah kukatakan tadi. Paling hanya aku gunakan untuk hal yang mendesak."

Sakura menautkan alis. Baginya, penghangat ruangan yang rusak di musim dingin merupakan kondisi yang mendesak. Barangkali tidak sama bagi Sasuke.

"Mendesak seperti?"

Sasuke tampak enggan menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Namun, pertahanannya runtuh ketika melihat rasa penasaran yang berkilat di mata hijau yang sedang menawannya. Perasaan yang selama ini hanya muncul ketika dia ada di dekat Sakura datang tanpa kehendaknya.

Tenggorokan dibersihkan untuk menetralisir perasaan aneh yang berlarian di dadanya. "Seperti ... saat perutku sudah tidak bisa menoleransi makanan mentah lagi," jawabnya sembari mengalihkan pandangan dan menggaruk pipi menggunakan satu jemari.

Sakura mendengus menahan tawa. "Maksudmu sakit perut?" tanyanya dengan nada jenaka. Matanya sudah menyipit, bibirnya siap meluncurkan kekehan lama. Sungguh, mimik muka yang Sasuke tampilkan saat ini sama sekali tidak dia kira!

"Begitulah," jawab Sasuke sembari memiringkan bibir.

Kini, Sakura benar-benar sudah tidak bisa menahan tawa. Dia senang topik rawan tadi sudah berubah menjadi seringan ini. Sasuke mendengus keras melihat ekspresi cerah Sakura yang menurutnya menjengkelkan ... sekaligus menyenangkan untuk didapati.

Tiba-tiba Sakura menggenggam tangan Sasuke. Sengatan listrik statis yang muncul dari sentuhan tersebut nyaris membuat Sakura menarik tangannya lagi. Namun, dia memantapkan hati dan mengabaikannya, juga tak menghiraukan jantung yang berdegup dengan tak terperi. Tatapan mata keduanya saling mengunci ketika tawa tak terdengar lagi.

"Kau benar-benar sudah berubah, Sasuke- _kun_ ," kata Sakura dengan setulus hati. Senyum terlukis di bibirnya tanpa instruksi. Senyum yang entah sejak kapan Sasuke sukai.

Salah satu sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat. "Kalau kau mengatakan seperti itu."

Sakura mengeratkan pegangan tangannya. Wajahnya memerah karena hangat yang muncul ketika dia merasa Sasuke balik meremas tangannya.

" _Shannarō_. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu." Akhirnya Sakura sanggup mengatakan dasar utama dia datang kemari. Penantiannya sudah benar-benar panjang selama ini. Dia tidak ingin mengingat berapa lama, namun cukup lama hingga sesekali Sakura bertanya dalam hati, "Apakah Sasuke- _kun_ bersedia menungguku juga jika aku meminta suatu hari nanti?"

Bahu Sasuke sedikit naik. Darahnya berdesir tak karuan. "Aku beberapa kali mencarimu di rumah sakit." Dia tidak tahu harus menanggapi apa selain ini. Diam-diam dia gamang Sakura mampu menyadari tangannya yang mulai membasah. Dia gugup.

"Kau mencariku? Kenapa?" Sakura terkesiap dalam duduknya. Jadi, selama ini dia melihat Sasuke di rumah sakit itu karena sedang mencarinya? Tiba-tiba tubuhnya bergetar tanpa ada alasan yang dia pahami. Entah kenapa kata-kata Sasuke bisa berperan sebesar ini.

"Entahlah," jawab Sasuke. Napas yang tertahan dengan penuh harap terembus begitu saja. Kekecewaan tipis melintangi wajah Sakura. "Tapi, kau satu-satunya bagian dari Tim Tujuh yang tak pernah berkunjung ke sini."

"Sai juga?" Sakura bertanya dengan nada melengking.

Sasuke tampak bingung. "Sai?"

"Oh, kau mungkin lupa. Dia _shinobi_ dari _Anbu Root_ yang mengisi posisimu di Tim Tujuh," jawab Sakura dengan nada maklum.

"Oh."

"Jadi, bahkan Kakashi- _sensei_ pun pernah kemari di tengah-tengah kesibukannya?"

Sasuke mengedikkan kedua bahu. "Kakashi tidak sesibuk kau."

Sakura terkekeh. "Begitu." Dia tersenyum kecil ketika menyadari masih ada kehangatan lain yang menjalar melalui tangannya. "Sebenarnya aku melihatmu beberapa kali di rumah sakit. Tapi, aku benar-benar tidak punya waktu bahkan untuk sekedar menyapamu. Entah kenapa banyak sekali yang berminat menjadi ninja medis, tidak seperti sebelumnya. Jadi, tugasku bukan hanya untuk memeriksa dan menyembuhkan pasien, tapi sebagai mentor juga. Kau tahu, 'kan, ninja medis sebelumnya memang tidak banyak. Maka, tak sedikit dari kami yang harus menanggung pekerjaan ganda."

Sasuke mengangguk. Sempat dia bertanya dalam hati mengapa wajah Sakura kelihatan sangat kelelahan, kini jawaban sudah berada di dalam genggaman.

"Kau _jōnin_ sekarang," kata Sasuke.

"Yup." Senyum mengembang di wajah Sakura. Banyak orang yang sudah mengatakan padanya soal itu dan menimbulkan rasa bangga tersendiri. Namun, ketika dia tahu bahwa Sasuke mengetahuinya bahkan sebelum dia mengatakannya, perasaan yang timbul di hatinya bahkan lebih dari sekedar bangga.

"Selamat, Sakura," kata Sasuke. "Itu bagus."

Sakura tersanjung. "Terima kasih, Sasuke- _kun_." Anehnya, kata-kata sesederhana itu dari Sasuke sudah cukup untuk membuat pipinya terbakar.

Setelah berhasil mengendalikan diri dari emosi menyenangkan tadi, Sakura melempar pandangan pada perapian. "Boleh aku menyalakannya?" tanyanya. Temperatur rendah yang berbaur di sini sudah mulai mengganggunya.

"Hn." Meski enggan, Sasuke terpaksa melepas remasan tangannya. Sesuatu yang seolah melengkapinya telah terlepas. Sekonyong-konyong telapaknya terasa begitu hampa. Dia mengepalnya kemudian ditaruh di atas paha.

Arah pandang Sasuke tak terlepas dari Sakura yang dibalut oleh mantel merahnya berjongkok di depan perapian. Dia meniup kedua telapak tangan sebelum memutar sebuah ranting tajam di atas kayu bakar layaknya memasukkan baut pada lubangnya. Tak butuh waktu yang lama hingga bara api bermunculan. Sasuke cukup terkejut mendapati Sakura sanggup menyalakan api dalam waktu yang terhitung singkat.

Sakura menyeringai ketika melihat ekspresi yang melintang di wajah Sasuke. "Aku sering melatih tanganku," katanya.

Tiba-tiba kilas balik tentang saat dia pertama kali melihat Sakura memukul tanah hingga terbelah menyerupai tebing merasuki benaknya. "Aku tidak terkejut," tanggap Sasuke.

"Masa?" Mata Sakura menyipit dengan sorot mata yang Sasuke terima menjengkelkan.

"Terserah." Sasuke mendengus. Tawa lepas Sakura membumbung pada langit-langit ruangan ini untuk yang kedua kali. Nuansa menyenangkan itu meresap melalui pori-pori di sekujur tubuh Sasuke perlahan tapi pasti.

"Pasti enak, ya, kalau ada _kotatsu_ ," ucap Sakura setelah kembali duduk di samping Sasuke. Api menari-nari di refleksi mata beriris hijaunya.

" _Kotatsu_ membuat orang menjadi malas."

Sakura melebarkan matanya. "Aku tidak tahu kau bisa malas," katanya terus terang. Setahunya Sasuke adalah orang ketiga paling giat—setelah Naruto dan Lee—dari semua yang dia kenali.

Sasuke memamerkan seringainya. "Heh."

Melihat mimik muka Sasuke, Sakura mendadak tersipu. _Tampan sekali._ Dia mencubit pahanya sendiri untuk menarik diri kembali. "Terakhir aku merasakan nyamannya _kotatsu_ adalah saat terakhir berkunjung ke rumah nenekku. Sepertinya saat aku masih berumur enam atau tujuh tahun," ceritanya.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Suara yang ada di antara mereka hanyalah gemerisik dari kayu yang terbakar api. Pahit terasa di kerongkongannya. "Aku tidak ingat sama sekali," dustanya. Dia sedang tidak ingin merusak suasana dengan memperdalam ingatan ketika keluarganya masih utuh. Masa di mana terakhir kali dia merasakan nyamannya _kotatsu_.

"Kenapa?" Sakura sedikit khawatir melihat perubahan di wajah Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Hm." Sakura mengerti. Barangkali ada hal yang masih mau Sasuke tutupi. Dia segera memutar otak untuk mencari topik lain. Hangat yang menyelubungi udaranya memberi ide.

"Mulai terasa hangat!" serunya penuh semangat. Dia merentangkan tangannya ke atas dan meregangkan tubuhnya. "Uh, aku akan malas pulang kalau begini." Dia mengikik geli.

Sasuke melempar pandangan pada jendela yang belum ditutupi tirai. Rembulan sudah menduduki posisi tinggi di langit. "Lagi pula ini sudah larut," katanya pelan setelah berdeham.

Mata Sakura melebar. "Eh?"

Sasuke membuang muka. "Kau bisa tidur di tempat tidurku. Aku tidur di sini," katanya setengah berbisik.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kau baru saja memintaku bermalam di sini?" kata Sakura malu-malu.

Sasuke memalsukan sebuah batuk. "Kau yang bilang kau malas pulang."

"Itu hanya ungkapan tak berarti, sebenarnya," cicit Sakura setengah ragu. "Jadi, kau benar-benar memintaku bermalam di sini?"

Sasuke mendesis. Mendadak dia merasa gugup. "Aku tidak meminta." Dia memang tidak benar-benar meminta secara tersurat. Dia sebenarnya jujur.

Menyadari ada makna konotasi lain dari kata _bermalam_ yang dia bahas sedari tadi, sekujur tubuh Sasuke terasa memanas. Segera dia menambahkan sebelum Sakura salah paham. "Dan aku tidak akan melakukan apa pun padamu." Eh, mengapa repot-repot memikirkan kesalahpahaman Sakura kalau dia mengaku bahwa dia tidak meminta Sakura bermalam di sini?

Mata Sakura melebar. Dia sudah dewasa. Dia paham kata-kata Sasuke barusan mengarah ke mana. "A-aku tidak berpikir ke sana, Sasuke- _kun_!" Pipinya merona dengan warna merah semerah-merahnya. Tubuhnya bergetar harmonis hingga napasnya pun hampir habis.

Sakura menganyam tangan di belakang punggung untuk menyembunyikan gemetarnya. Meski dia yakin itu belum tentu berhasil. Dia harus mencairkan suasana aneh ini!

"Lalu, apa maksudnya _ini sudah larut_ dan _kau bisa tidur di tempat tidurku_?" Sakura bertanya dengan nada meledek. Sengaja, sebagai upayanya mengubah tensi. Dia merasa bermimpi dia berbicara seperti ini dengan Sasuke. Ya, Uchiha Sasuke!

Sasuke nyaris gelagapan. Ketika dia bisa mengendalikan tenangnya kembali, dia cepat-cepat menjawab, "Berisik." Dia memutar bola mata dan menghindari tumbukan dengan mata Sakura. Dia punya prinsip bahwa ledekan tidak perlu ditanggapi.

Setelah tertegun cukup lama, Sakura melepaskan sebuah tawa. Dia tertawa sampai ujung matanya mengerut dan Sasuke terusik karenanya.

"Apa?"

"Tidak," kekeh Sakura. "Kalau begitu, aku akan bermalam di sini saja. Menuruti apa yang kau pinta." Wajahnya masih menayangkan ekspresi meledek seperti tadi. Sebuah kamuflase dari perasaan malu yang menyambangi dirinya kini.

"Sakura," geramnya. "Aku tidak meminta."

Sakura mengedikkan bahu. "Terserah." Dia tertawa lagi dengan suara yang cukup kencang. Tubuhnya beranjak dari sofa, kakinya melangkah menjauhi Sasuke.

"Aku pinjam kamar mandimu." Dia memutar tubuh dan memberanikan diri menatap Sasuke tepat di mata. "Eh, di sini, 'kan?" Dia sudah memegang kenop pintu. Sasuke tampaknya tak mau menjawab. Sakura tak acuh dan membuka pintunya.

Ketika sudah berada di dalam, Sakura kehilangan suaranya. Dia tidak melakukan apa pun selain menyandarkan punggung pada pintu. Kedua telapak tangan disilang di depan dada untuk menenangkan debaran di jantungnya. Apa yang tadi dia setujui atau dia katakan? Dia benar-benar bermalam di apartemen Sasuke? _Shannarō_ , dia bahkan baru bertemu lagi setelah sekian lama!

Setelah lima menit lamanya dia tak melakukan apa pun di kamar mandi, Sakura membasuh wajahnya. Kulitnya nyaris membeku ketika bersentuhan dengan air yang sedingin es. Namun, tidak masalah untuknya. Justru bagus untuk menghilangkan panas di wajahnya. Tangannya kembali memutar kenop pintu, disertai dengan rasa gugup luar biasa. Dia tidak tahu harus menghadapi Sasuke seperti apa.

Apa yang memasuki penglihatan ketika pintu terbuka adalah selimut yang dilipat telah mengisi spasi kosong di samping Sasuke yang tengah duduk di sofa. _Ini serius,_ batin Sakura. Dia nyaris kehilangan daya untuk menopang tubuhnya, namun segera dia kumpulkan lagi. Pandangannya beralih pada dua buah gelas yang melepaskan uap dari mulutnya.

Kentara sekali bahwa Sasuke bahkan tak mau menatap wajah Sakura. Dia melemparkan pandangan pada apa pun asal bukan pada sosok lain yang berada di dalam apartemennya.

"Kamarku ada di sana," kata Sasuke sembari menoleh ke arah salah satu pintu. Dia masih enggan menatap wajah Sakura. "Dan ambillah salah satu gelas ini."

Sakura mengangguk. Tak peduli meski Sasuke tak dapat melihatnya. "Terima kasih, Sasuke- _kun_ ," bisiknya.

"Hn."

Sakura mengikuti rangkaian petunjuk dari Sasuke hingga kini dia menutup pintu di belakangnya. Dia mengembuskan napas karena suasana canggung telah terbangun lagi. Gelas panas di tangan dia taruh di atas meja nakas. Mata menyipit ketika menangkap sesuatu yang familiar. Bundelan surat.

Bundelan surat itu telah berpindah tempat ketika Sakura duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur. Dia membuka tali yang menggulung arsip tersebut. Sakura tahu apa yang dia lakukan kini memang lancang. Tapi, tidaklah selancang itu ketika kumpulan surat tersebut adalah surat-surat yang Sakura tulis untuk Sasuke ketika dia sedang mengembara. Dia membuka hanya untuk memastikan bahwa bundelan itu memang benar apa yang sudah ditulisnya.

Dan nyatanya, itu memang apa yang ditulisnya. Sakura merasa tersanjung Sasuke benar-benar menyimpan semuanya hingga dibawa kembali ke Konoha. Artinya, bundelan surat yang dia simpan dengan rapi di apartemennya masih memiliki pasangan. Keduanya saling melengkapi dan cocok, karena semua surat yang ada di laci Sakura pun adalah semua yang Sasuke tulis. Dengan senyum yang terulas di bibirnya, dia kembali menggulung surat-surat itu dan mengikatnya lagi dengan tali.

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai Sakura sadar bahwa ruangan ini jauh lebih dingin daripada di luar. Dia meminum air dalam gelas sampai habis kemudian merapatkan selimut dan menenggelamkan hidung pada bantal. Aroma maskulin khas dari Sasuke adalah satu-satunya yang menyelubungi lingkungan Sakura kini. Wewangian itu membuatnya merasa nyaman, tapi hawa dingin masih tak henti-hentinya menghunjam. Upaya yang bisa dia lakukan untuk mengenyahkan gigil hanyalah merapatkan selimut yang sebenarnya tak memberi pengaruh banyak.

Entah sudah berapa lama dia berbaring dalam dingin, tapi dia masih belum bisa tidur. Temperatur ruangan ini terlalu rendah. Sakura menggulung selimut di tangan kemudian membuka pintu. Hawa hangat langsung menyergapi tubuhnya. Dia mendapati Sasuke sudah memejamkan mata di atas sofa. Tidurnya kelihatan sangat nyaman.

"Sasuke- _kun_ ," bisiknya pelan sekali untuk memastikan bahwa Sasuke sudah benar-benar tidur atau belum. Ternyata memang sudah tidur. Hal itu Sakura ketahui dari sayunya mata Sasuke ketika terbuka menanggapi panggilannya. Dia sedikit merasa tidak enak karena sudah mengganggu tidurnya.

"Kamarmu terlalu dingin, aku tidak bisa tidur," keluh Sakura dengan nada lemah.

Sasuke mendudukkan diri sembari mengumpulkan nyawa. Dia menggeser tubuh hingga ada spasi yang cukup untuk Sakura. Dalam kantuknya, dia menepuk tempat kosong di sisinya. Sakura mengerti isyarat tersebut. Dia duduk di samping Sasuke dan menggulung tubuh menggunakan selimut.

Sasuke merilekskan punggung dan menumpu kepala pada badan sofa. Ragu-ragu Sakura menggeser tubuh, selimut dan perapian belum cukup hangat baginya. Kriteria hangatnya mulai terpenuhi ketika bahu menyentuh dada Sasuke. Sasuke merentangkan tangan, merangkul sekaligus melapisi tubuh Sakura dengan selimut yang sama. Sakura tersenyum. Keningnya ditempelkan pada leher Sasuke. Kedua tangannya melingkari perut lelaki yang berada di dekatnya kini, tanpa memedulikan posisi selimut, karena ada Sasuke yang menahan dua kain itu—selimut yang masing-masing Sasuke dan Sakura gunakan—untuk keduanya. Canggung yang ada telah dilebur kalor yang saling dibagi. Nyaman mulai menguasai, keduanya memejamkan mata dengan pasti.

Sakura hanya berharap Sasuke tak menyadari tarikan napas dalam yang dia lakukan berkali-kali (bukan tarikan napas normal yang dia lakukan seperti biasa). Dia merasa nyaman bukan main akan aroma tubuh yang dihirupnya, kali ini langsung dari sumbernya. Dan Sasuke hanya berharap bahwa Sakura tak menyadari dirinya yang menarik dagu. Bukan hal yang spesial memang, sampai tarikan dagu itu membuat bibirnya menempel pada puncak kepala Sakura.

Sayangnya, harapan keduanya akan terus berbentuk harapan. Bagaimana mungkin Sasuke tidak menyadari embusan dan tarikan napas yang terasa tidak natural di permukaan kulit lehernya? Bagaimana mungkin juga Sakura tidak menyadari beban dan tekanan lembut dari bibir yang tenggelam ke dalam rambutnya? Keduanya sama-sama merasakannya, dan hal tersebut membentuk sebuah senyum dalam sunyi. Tanpa sadar, keduanya— _terutama Sasuke_ —berharap waktu akan berhenti.

Terlepas dari keabsenan kasur empuk dan bantal yang mengganjal kepala, Sakura tetap berpikir bahwa ini adalah posisi tidur paling nyaman yang pernah dia alami. Dia bukan gadis lemah. Dia adalah gadis yang sanggup melindungi diri tanpa adanya perisai maupun zirah. Namun dengan lingkaran tangan Sasuke pada tubuhnya, Sakura merasa sedang berada di titik paling aman dalam hidupnya. Sasuke benar-benar ada di sini, melindunginya dari hawa dingin yang menusuk ataupun gangguan lain yang barangkali akan mengusik—meski kemungkinan besar Sakura mampu mengatasi gangguan lain tersebut.

Denyut nadi di pelipis Sakura dan leher Sasuke saling bersahutan sepanjang malam, sampai pagi menjelang.

Saking nyenyaknya tidur Sakura malam ini, dia baru terbangun oleh pancaran cahaya dari jendela di sisi sofa. Suara kayu yang terbakar masih mendayu-dayu seperti semalam. Sasuke sudah tak ada di sisinya. Dia terbangun dalam keadaan berbaring dan ada bantal yang mengganjal kepalanya. Pastilah Sasuke yang mengubah posisi tidurnya ketika dia sudah bangun lebih dulu.

Sakura melempar pandangan pada setiap sudut ruangan. Sasuke tak didapatinya. Pintu kamar Sasuke terbuka sedikit dan ada samar suara gemerisik yang muncul dari sana. Setelah berhasil mengumpulkan nyawa, dia melangkahkan kaki dan mengintip pada celah pintu. Apa yang terekam retinanya adalah Sasuke yang berdiri membelakanginya dengan atasan yang menggantung di leher. Punggungnya yang dilintangi beberapa bekas luka terpampang jelas di depan mata.

Sekujur tubuh Sakura terasa memanas seketika. Ini bukan pemandangan asing bagi seorang dokter. Bukan, sama sekali bukan. Lelaki tanpa atasan sudah pernah dilihatnya berkali-kali. Bedanya, yang berdiri di hadapannya sekarang adalah Sasuke. Selama ini dia tidak pernah punya relasi selain profesionalitas dengan pasien-pasiennya yang tidak memakai atasan. Namun, ketika Sasuke yang dihadapinya, rasanya benar-benar berbeda. Sesuatu di dalam dadanya bergelembung dan membangun perasaan malu. Dan tepat saat itu juga, Sakura langsung sadar bahwa dia tidak seharusnya ada di sini sekarang.

Dia mundur dengan langkah mengendap-endap. Ketika Sakura memutar tubuh, ujung matanya menangkap sebuah materi yang membuatnya terkesiap. Ponco bepergian milik Sasuke terhampar di atas tempat tidur, dan hal tersebut membuatnya langsung paham apa yang akan terjadi ke depannya.

Dia mendorong pintu hingga berdebam. "Jangan katakan kau akan pergi lagi hari ini juga!" kata Sakura setengah membentak. Dia membiarkan emosi mengambil kontrol dirinya, tanpa konfirmasi dari otak.

Sasuke menarik ujung pakaiannya hingga rapi. Dia memutar tubuh dan menatap wajah Sakura. "Sejak kapan kau ada di sana?" tanyanya dengan nada tenang. Untuk pertama kalinya, nada tenang ini membuat Sakura geram.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , jawab pertanyaanku!" Napas Sakura terengah-engah. Berbagai emosi berkecamuk di dalam dadanya tanpa bisa dikuasai. Sesuatu yang dia lihat tadi nyaris membuatnya runtuh. Dia ingin segera mendengar jawaban Sasuke, namun di saat yang sama terlalu takut untuk mengetahui apa yang kiranya sudah dia pahami.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Dia menarik napas panjang hingga dadanya membusung. "Iya," jawabnya.

Sakura membekap mulutnya secara refleks. Lututnya ditopang sekuat yang dia bisa. Karena tanpa usahanya, dia pasti sudah benar-benar jatuh di atas lantai sekarang.

"Kau tega sekali," bisiknya lirih. Suaranya bergetar hingga beresonansi. Dia tidak percaya Sasuke menjawab pertanyaannya dengan seringan itu. Matanya memanas karena rasa kesal tak terperi. Kenapa dia tak bilang sejak semalam? Dan kenapa dia tidak dibangunkan semenjak tadi? Apa Sasuke berniat meninggalkannya sendiri di sini ketika dia pergi dari desa lagi? Baru saja semalam Sakura bilang Sasuke sudah berubah. Sekarang, dia tarik lagi kata-katanya.

Seandainya Sasuke berniat pergi tanpa bersikap diam-diam dan mengejutkan seperti ini, mungkin Sakura tidak akan kesal. Dia tak akan marah. Dia pasti akan mencoba mengerti meski sulit. Atau barangkali dia akan mengatakan sesuatu yang perlu Sasuke pertimbangkan sebelum memutuskan untuk pergi secara baik-baik.

Luka terbesarnya terbentuk karena rangkaian kejadian yang baru saja dihadapi menunjukkan bahwa Sasuke akan meninggalkannya sendirian, dalam keadaan tertidur, di dalam apartemen ini. Tanpa tahu ke mana sebenarnya Sasuke pergi saat terbangun nanti.

Sungguh, itu jauh lebih menyakitkan dibanding mendengar pernyataan bahwa Sasuke akan pergi lagi. Bahkan, jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada ketika Sasuke pertama kali meninggalkan desa saat berumur dua belas. Karena saat ini, Sakura sama sekali tidak tahu Sasuke akan pergi sebelumnya dan dia akan terbangun dalam kebingungan tiada tara. Dada Sakura berdenyut nyeri. Dia nyaris sekali berada di posisi itu. Berterimakasihlah pada cahaya dari jendela yang memaksanya bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Tidur yang tadinya malah akan diakhiri perasaan gamang tak terkira.

"Sakura, kau tahu—"

"Aku tak pernah tahu!" Sakura benar-benar melampiaskan emosinya kali ini. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat. Kalau dia tak berpikir dua kali, mungkin dinding yang paling dekat dengan tubuhnya sudah hancur begitu saja. Dia belum pernah marah pada Sasuke. Belum pernah, sampai hari ini. Selama ini lelaki itu cukup membuatnya patah hati. Kali ini perasaannya lain. Sakit dan marah bercampur menjadi satu, dan itu memengaruhi sistem kerja di seluruh tubuhnya. Sekujur badannya terasa perih dan panas.

"Jangan katakan ini perjalanan penebusan dosa, karena itu tidak lagi masuk akal!"

Memang tidak salah dulu Sakura menyatakan bahwa Sasuke berengsek. Sama sekali tidak salah. Bagaimana bisa salah, jika seseorang yang dikatai berengsek tersebut berperilaku baik sepanjang malam, bertindak seolah akan selalu ada di sisinya, berperangai layaknya semua akan baik-baik saja, kemudian beberapa jam kemudian justru berniat meninggalkannya tanpa sepatah kata permisi? Atau bahkan niat itu sudah ada semenjak semalam tanpa Sakura ketahui. Dan segala perangai baik yang Sasuke lakukan semata-mata hanya untuk membuat Sakura nyaman dan mengobati lukanya suatu hari nanti.

Padahal dengan cara tersebut ... sepasang sayap yang Sasuke tumbuhkan di punggungnya—yang membantu Sakura terbang ke langit setinggi-tingginya—terasa dipatahkan begitu saja dan membuatnya terhempas ke dalam jurang rasa sakit.

"Tidak masuk akal?" Sasuke mengulang salah satu perkataan Sakura yang menyentil sesuatu di dalam dirinya setelah meneguk ludah dengan sulit. Dia belum pernah melihat Sakura seperti ini, _padanya_. Ini adalah yang pertama kali, dan hal tersebut membuatnya benar-benar kaku dan tak tahu harus melakukan pergerakan seperti apa. Seluruh persendian di tubuhnya seolah membeku saat kedua mata berbeda warna miliknya terkunci mata hijau yang melebar disertai api kemarahan. Karena kilatnya, hijau itu tidak tampak menenangkan lagi, melainkan membangun rasa gentar yang sudah lama tak pernah ada di hati.

"Ya, _sangat_ tidak masuk akal," ulang Sakura lagi. Matanya memicing tajam, menahan air yang memaksa keluar. Sesuatu yang pahit mengganjal tenggorokannya hingga terasa tersekat. Dia merasa begitu rapuh, seolah akan hancur dalam sekali sentuh. Tak ada lagi yang bisa memengaruhi fisik dan batinnya dengan sebesar ini jika bukan Sasuke. Tidak ada lagi.

"Semua orang yang kau kenal sudah memaafkanmu. Jangan bodoh, di sini hanyalah kau yang belum memaafkan dirimu sendiri! Lantas, apa gunanya penebusan dosa jika kata maaf sudah diterima? Apa susahnya memaafkan dirimu sendiri saja?"

Sasuke mendesis. Kata-kata Sakura menohok jantungnya secara bertubi-tubi. Saat kata _bodoh_ dikatakan, harga dirinya terasa dibuat runtuh untuk pertama kali. Namun, hal tersebut tak membuatnya marah balik. Kata-kata gadis dihadapannya membuatnya berpikir, _bagaimana mungkin Sakura—gadis yang dia tahu selama ini cinta padanya—mengatainya bodoh dengan begitu mudah?_ Memang, dia pernah mengatainya berengsek. Tapi, bodoh lebih mencoreng namanya secara telak.

Dan bicara soal memaafkan dirinya sendiri, Sakura mana tahu bagaimana rasanya dihantui mimpi-mimpi tentang kesalahannya setiap malam? Seolah alam bawah sadarnya saja terus-menerus mengingatkan dirinya akan segala kesalahan yang sudah dia perbuat. Dan Sakura bilang _apa susahnya?_

"Tidak semudah itu."

Sakura menatap tangannya sendiri. "Kau pikir ... kau pikir hanya kau yang pernah membunuh orang dengan tanganmu sendiri? Tanganku juga pernah, Sasuke- _kun_! Meski dia musuh, panasnya darah mereka di tanganku ... sering kali seolah masih terjerang di kulitku ... dan itu menyiksaku!"

"Sakura, itu berbeda dengan apa yang sudah kulakukan."

Tetesan air jatuh dari sudut mata. Bulir-bulirnya membentuk aliran yang menganak sungai di pipinya. Dia mengutuk diri karena sifat cengengnya keluar lagi. Padahal tangisnya bukanlah sebuah persoalan. Seorang wanita lanjut usia yang akan kehilangan cintanya pun tak aneh jika menangis sedemikian rupa. Apalagi Sakura yang masih berumur dua puluhan—kendatipun status usianya sudah masuk kategori dewasa? Dan juga ... apalagi Sakura yang sudah menahan, menimbun, dan menerima begitu banyak rasa sakit di seumur hidupnya? Kini, rasa sakit itu bertambah lagi, dari sosok yang sama dengan penyumbang nyaris seluruh luka yang terukir di batinnya.

Sakura tahu, sangat-sangat tahu bahwa dia tak akan menjadi sepayah ini jika lelaki yang dihadapinya bukan Sasuke. Dia hanya ... mencintai lelaki itu begitu besar. Sangat besar, sampai kadang terasa sakit. Sesuatu yang berlebihan pun tidak pernah baik. Sama halnya dengan perasaan cinta. Jantungnya— _hatinya_ —sudah dimuati beban perasaan yang melewati batas. Kalau saja memungkinkan, pasti kantung perasaannya sudah meledak semenjak lama.

"Masalahnya ... masalah sekarang bukan itu, Sasuke- _kun_. Kenapa tidak maafkan diri sendiri? Itu. Hanya itu saja ...," ujar Sakura lirih. Tangannya mencengkeram kain yang melapisi dadanya. Sakit, sakit sekali.

Sasuke terdiam. Berbagai emosi bergejolak di dalam dadanya. Setiap tetes air yang terjatuh dari sudut mata Sakura terus-menerus mengoyak dadanya hingga terasa begitu nyeri dan mengusik imej dingin yang selama ini dia junjung tinggi-tinggi. Yang mendominasi emosinya adalah kesatuan rasa bersalah yang menimbulkan rasa sakit lain. Dia membuka mulut dan menutupnya lagi. Kata-katanya pasti tak akan pernah cukup.

Napas ditariknya dengan rakus. Otaknya harus jernih sehingga dia membutuhkan suplai oksigen yang banyak. Sakura yang terluka di depannya justru membuatnya sulit bernapas. Tangannya dikepal keras hingga gemetar. Dalam usahanya yang tersendat, dia menggigit lidah. Dia harus mengatakan sesuatu. Sekarang juga.

"Sakura, aku—"

"Apa?!"

Sasuke mengembuskan napas ketika menerima bentakan lain. Dia mengeliminasi jarak antara tubuhnya dengan Sakura. Gadis itu masih menunduk, wajahnya ditenggelamkan pada telapak tangan. Dalam diam, Sasuke menyelipkan helaian rambut ke belakang telinga Sakura. Sakura terkesiap dan mengangkat wajahnya. Ibu jari Sasuke menghapus air matanya.

"Aku akan berusaha," bisiknya sungguh-sungguh. Dia berhasil mengatakannya! "Tapi, aku tetap harus pergi. Bukan soal penebusan saja, juga tentang melihat dunia dari sudut pandang baru."

Sasuke melipat ibu jari, jari manis, dan kelingkingnya. Kata-kata: "Aku akan menemuimu ketika aku kembali," sudah bermuara di tenggorokannya. Belum sempat kedua ujung jari menyentuh kening Sakura, gadis itu menahan pergerakannya. Dia tahu tindakan tersebut dilakukan untuk perpisahan yang belum mau dialaminya.

"Jangan pergi sekarang." Suaranya ditekan. Cengkeraman mengerat hingga Sasuke melepas sebuah engah. Sebelah tangannya menghapus air mata yang membasahi wajahnya.

Satu malam belum cukup membayar rindunya. Belum dan tak akan pernah cukup. Memang, Sakura kelihatan egois saat ini. Penolakannya akan kepergian Sasuke jelas-jelas tentang mementingkan diri sendiri. Lukanyalah yang membuat rasa egois itu muncul lagi. Kalau saja Sasuke mengatakannya baik-baik, keadaan pasti tidak akan menjadi seperti ini. Hatinya terlanjur sakit mengingat Sasuke yang akan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Maka, egois itu tak bisa dia tepis dengan mudah. Untuk kali ini.

"Kalau bukan hanya soal penebusan, biarkan aku ikut denganmu," ucap Sakura sedikit sesenggukkan. Kedua matanya mengunci sorot mata Sasuke. "Dulu kau melarangku ikut karena aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan dosa-dosamu. Sekarang, perjalanan ini bukan hanya tentang itu, 'kan?"

Sasuke membungkam mulutnya. Dia cukup terkejut dengan semua yang Sakura katakan padanya. Dia tidak bisa setuju begitu saja.

"Sakura—"

"Lihat ke mataku dan larang aku ikut denganmu," potong Sakura ketika menyadari Sasuke hendak menolak permintaannya.

Diteguknya ludah ketika mendapati Sakura yang menengadah. Air mata sudah tidak mengalir lagi, tapi jejak-jejaknya masih kentara. "Aku ... kau ...," Sasuke menggantungkan suaranya di udara. Tangannya terkepal erat hingga bergetar dengan frekuensi tinggi. Dia tak sanggup mengucap apa yang Sakura pinta. Dia menarik napas panjang dan menyusun kata-kata lain. "Kau sedang sibuk."

Sebenarnya Sasuke bisa saja menjebak Sakura ke dalam _genjutsu_. Apalagi, gadis itu kini tengah menatap lurus pada matanya. Atau Sasuke bisa melompat ke belakang tubuh Sakura, kemudian menohok tengkuknya lagi. Bisa, fisiknya sangat bisa. Namun, nuraninya tak sampai. Dia yang berdiri di sini bukanlah Sasuke yang dulu. Bukan Sasuke yang sama dengan lelaki yang melakukan hal-hal tersebut pada Sakura bertahun-tahun lalu.

Sakura memejamkan matanya. Giginya menggertak keras. Kedua tangan terkepal di atas jahitan celana. Di tengah emosinya, pertanyaan yang selalu dia tanyakan dalam hati tiba-tiba menggema di kepalanya.

 _"Apakah Sasuke-_ kun _bersedia menungguku juga jika aku meminta suatu hari nanti?"_

"Kalau begitu tunggu aku," kata Sakura. Matanya sudah terbuka kembali. Kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja ketika dia bayangkan dia bisa membantu Sasuke menyalakan api tanpa harus membuka luka lama, memasakkan makanan bagi Sasuke agar lelaki itu tak perlu mengalami gangguan lagi pada pencernaannya, mengobatinya setiap kali dia terluka, saling berbagi kehangatan saat dingin menusuk di malam tanpa cahaya, tak perlu lagi bertukar surat untuk saling memberi kabar, dan banyak, banyak lagi.

"Selama ini aku yang selalu menunggumu. Maukah kau melakukan hal yang sama?"

Sasuke bimbang. Yang jadi persoalan bukanlah dia yang harus menunggu. Tapi, dia masih ragu jika Sakura ikut dengannya nanti.

"Tunggu aku sampai hari-hari efektif di rumah sakit selesai," tekan Sakura. "Mungkin satu sampai dua bulan lagi. Asal kau tahu, itu tidak lama."

Hening masih Sasuke jadikan tanggapan. Dia mau menolak. Dia tak bisa bayangkan Sakura—gadis yang entah sejak kapan dia sayangi, _dia cintai_ —hidup tanpa rumah dan diusik kesulitan. Sakura sudah cukup menderita karena dirinya selama ini. Seharusnya semuanya tak perlu ditambah. Gadis itu tak perlu lagi menanggung apa pun yang disebabkan oleh Sasuke, sama sekali.

Namun, kata-kata tentang Sakura yang selalu menunggunya, kemudian dipertanyakan kesediaan dirinya untuk menunggu juga, membuat jawabannya mengambang begitu saja. Dia ada di posisi serba salah kali ini. Diperhitungkannya mana yang akan paling melukai Sakura, setelahnya dia akan memilih mana yang porsinya lebih sedikit. Telapak kaki Sasuke berderap pada lantai sembari melakukan kalkulasi.

Dipejamkannya mata. Dia mencuri udara sebanyak yang dia bisa. Semoga jawabannya tidak salah ataupun menimbulkan hal buruk untuk ke depannya. Dia menatap Sakura lurus-lurus untuk membuat Sakura tahu bahwa Sasuke yakin akan jawabannya.

"Ya, aku akan menunggumu."

Dan Sakura akhirnya mengetahui jawaban dari pertanyaan yang dipertanyakannya sebanyak ... jika dihitung mungkin sudah mencapai 1000 kali—bahkan mungkin lebih dari itu—mengingat seberapa lamanya Sakura sudah menunggu Sasuke untuk kembali.

.

.

Selesai

.

.

A/n:

Dengan diterbitkannya fanfiksi ini, saya mau sekalian kasih informasi tentang _**Forehead Poke Celebration!**_ Apa itu FPC? **FPC adalah perayaan canon-nya SasuSaku yang akan menjadi satu tahun pada tanggal 10 November 2015 mendatang.** Fanfiksi ini bisa dibilang contoh entri yang dapat diikutsertakan untuk FPC. Karena **FPC mengambil konsep Missing Scene** , latar waktu yang saya pilih di sini adalah kekosongan cerita dari The Last sampai manga chapter 700.

Informasi lebih lanjut mengenai FPC bisa dicek di **bit . ly / infoFPC**. Bingung sama konsep FPC dan kesulitan menulis canon? Tenang! Panitia udah post petunjuk menulis fanfiksi canon di **bit . ly / CanonGuide**. Hapus spasi pada link. Semoga membantu dan bisa berpartisipasi! :3

Jangan lupa ikutan, ya! **Ingat, kan, bagaimana perjuangan jadi S-Savers sebelum SasuSaku canon? Sabarnya kayak apa? :'') Lampiaskan segalanya dengan cara berpartisipasi!**

Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini. Kalau ada kesalahan mohon bantu koreksi, ya. :)

daffodila.


End file.
